Stop Just Stop
by Jaslin
Summary: She slowed to a halt once she finally saw him stop running. Stopped walking. He just stood there with his back facing her... In a world where Mikuo is depressed and poor Miku is trying to knock some sense into him. Miku/Mikuo.


**I've had two FanFiction accounts. In total, I had 4 stories. Sadly, I only finished one, which was a oneshot.**

 ** _Dear me, let's make another._**

* * *

 _"_ _Stop!"_

She ran.

Ran until she was out of breath.

She slowed to a halt once she finally saw him stop running. Stopped walking. He just stood there with his back facing her.

Her pounding feet was all they could hear, replaced by her heavy breathing, trying to regain the air she had lost.

Looking down from slight dizziness, hands on her knees, she looked back up to see her crush, a friend.

 _Mikuo Hatsune._

" _What_ are you _thinking_!?"

She waited for a response, her breathing slowing down, standing up straight.

"I don't know, now can you leave me alone?"

His hands were in fists, and she couldn't help but notice how they were shaking ever so slightly, but _still_.

"Why!? I heard the tenors talking! You want to kill yourself!"

"Miku, I said leave me _alone_!"

Mikuo punched a nearby wall, slightly scaring Miku.

His fist was starting to turn a deep red.

"No one cares!"

"No! You're wrong!"

"And how would you know!?"

She doesn't know what drove him to think this way, but what she does know is that others do care.

"Your friends always ask why you look upset, but you smile it off saying it's nothing! If you want to know how much they care, why not tell them!?"

At this point she was getting frustrated.

His answer was softly spoken, "They wouldn't understand..."

She was going to say something, but nothing came out. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say.

"Heh, I know what you're thinking."

Eh?

"You're trying to come up with a story to make it like you do understand. Trying to get me to think straight, to save me. You'd be known as a hero, saving the oh-so-depressed Mikuo Hatsune. Or is it by saving me, you think your little crush would be reciprocated?"

Oh, now she knew what to say.

"You're WRONG!"

Her head was down, her fists shaking like how his had.

She heard him turn around, "Oh, really?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes, finding a face full of seriousness. Well, two could play at that game.

"You're wrong about me thinking that way, but you're right about others not understanding you! Let me tell you this, people experience different situations, but do you know what we've all experienced!? Hurt! And I _fucking_ hate people like you!"

Everything that was running through her head started to spill out.

"You know Teto!? You know how she's mute!? Well guess what!? When we were kids she told me she wanted to become a singer! Wanted to join the high school choir with us! But no! She had to get into that car accident and destroy her voice box! Her dreams were crushed! And look at one of our altos! Have you ever wondered why Oliver covers one eye!? It's because he lost it trying to fight off some guy who practically murdered his parents right in front of him! Then there's Luka! She's been raped by many horrible men, and the first time one of them offered her money, she decided to sell her body for her dirt-poor family! And speaking of family, Gakupo's family disowned him for loving a girl like her! And speaking of disownment, Gumi has been disowned by her non-choir friends for being gay! Tell me, do you understand what they're going through!? No, you don't! The only thing you understand is their pain!"

She was shaking violently, not wanting to punch the wall like he did, sobs escaping her lips.

"Before you came along..."

There was a slight pause caused by Miku's crying.

"I was dating Kaito."

Wait, what?

Mikuo was surprised, but he didn't show it.

"I loved him, and he said that he loved me, but things just didn't turn out that way... He's one of those people who likes to try something new, and once he's bored of it he'll throw it away, a useless thing... A perfect example would be the relationship we had... After two years, he broke it off and left me with no explanation. It made me question if I did something wrong, if I was a bad person in general... It took a while, but I put the pieces together, and look where I am now. I'm an independent woman who appreciates the love and care our choir gives me. It's just that I never thought I would like someone again for a long while."

Her tears died down, the serious face she held now holding a tired expression.

"The point is that we may not understand what you're going through, but we do feel the same... Boy, I wish you didn't smile that day, because that's when I started liking you."

Miku's eyes was staring off into the distance by now.

"It gave me hope that I could love a boy again... But at the same time I wish these feelings would rot in hell with you when you die. My mind keeps telling me to stop. Just stop... Again, I hate cowards like you, who simply die as an easy way out of their problems. I keep questioning why I like you! Go rot in hell you fucking piece of shit!"

Ok, now Mikuo was surprised. He didn't realize this princess was capable of that.

"If dying will keep you smiling the way you did that day, then so be it... See you in the afterlife..."

She walked away, leaving Mikuo to actually think about his decision again. He doesn't know why, but he found himself walking back to the choir room. He also couldn't explain the butterflies he felt at the thought of encountering Miku again.

* * *

 **Huh… I actually finished…**

 **Well, fuck it…**

 **I like where this is going, maybe I can make it a twoshot if someone encourages me to do so.**


End file.
